Swamp Thing: Endgame
by chilled monkey
Summary: Arcane makes a last desperate plan to gain immortality. A plan that leads to a final battle with Swamp Thing from which only one of them will walk away.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Swamp Thing." "Swamp Thing" belongs to DC Comics and the animated series specifically belongs to DIC Entertainment. No profit is being made from this story.

* * *

Hidden beneath the Arcane plantation house was the secret laboratory of Dr. Anton Arcane. As usual the evil scientist was hard at work in the lab, his obsessive quest for immortality driving him to work with minimal rest. This time however something was different. There was an odd sense of reluctance about him as he moved and an anxious look on his disfigured face. No-one was there to see it though; he had ordered his henchmen to leave him be and as always they had obeyed without question. He was alone in the cold barren depths of the lab, its grey stone walls and floor a mirror of its master's heart.

Arcane held up a phial filled with a deep crimson liquid and studied it for a moment before applying a little of it to a microscope slide. Looking through the microscope he saw exactly what he had expected to. A mass of dead, unmoving red and white blood cells. Only a handful remained alive.

He picked up the phial and put it under a scanning laser. The white beam played over the phial and its contents while a nearby computer screen displayed the results of the analysis.

Arcane said one word, his voice without emotion. "Prognosis."

The computer answered in a droning electronic tone. "Cellular deterioration rate increased by 20%. Cause of deterioration; high levels of concentrated mutagenic agent. Estimated lifespan, two months."

"NO!" Arcane screamed. Blinding rage seized him and he smashed the computer screen with his skull-headed cane. His fury still burning red-hot he began smashing the equipment on the table.

As he was about to smash another set of chemistry apparatus he suddenly stopped as an idea came to him. He lowered his arm as his anger drained away and his hateful snarl was replaced by a wicked smile.

"Yes… yes that could be the answer. I WILL survive. I WILL have my immortality!"

He looked over at the transducer. It was his greatest accomplishment and now it would provide the means to at last acquire his eternal life.

* * *

The following day Arcane summoned his henchmen to the lab. Skinman, Weed Killer and Dr. Deemo entered curiously but nervously. They all suspected that something was amiss with their master but none of them even considered asking what was wrong. Arcane would never permit anything that implied weakness of any kind on his part.

"Whoah, what the heck happened here?" Weed Killer exclaimed as he looked around at the mess Arcane had made last night. "It looks like a bomb went off."

"That is irrelevant" said Arcane. "I have called you three here for one reason. You will capture Swamp Thing's allies and bring them to me. The game warden Tomahawk, the veteran Bayou Jack and those two meddling boys, all of them."

"Of course Dr Arcane" said Skinman. "When do we…?"

"Now."

The three of them were shocked. So shocked in fact that their usual fear of defying their master was momentarily forgotten.

"But… it's broad daylight. They'll all be in town, with witnesses" Weed Killer pointed out.

"NOW!" Arcane yelled.

"Yes Dr Arcane. Of course, right away" they all babbled out in terror.

The evil scientist strode over to the transducer and pulled a lever. The machine's lid opened and all three henchmen winced. The machine's resemblance to a coffin always got to them.

"There will be no mistakes" said Arcane coldly. "I must transduce you all into your most powerful mutant forms. Skinman, you first."

"Yes Dr. Arcane" the scrawny henchman said unhappily. He climbed into the machine and the lid lowered. Arcane pulled the activation lever. Electricity crackled and multi-coloured lights flashed as the transducer took effect. After a few moments the lights faded and the lid opened. Skinman emerged in his Un-man form, that of a humanoid bat-like creature with his arms replaced by large leathery wings. He threw back his head and screeched.

Deemo and Weed Killer soon took their turns in the machine and were also transformed into their Un-men guises. Deemo's head became that of a giant red serpent and Weed Killer became a monstrous creature resembling a giant blue centipede with red stalk eyes, eight insect-like legs and a huge mouth filled with fangs.

"Now go. Capture Swamp Thing's friends and don't even think of returning empty-handed."

* * *

Skinman took off from the roof of the plantation house and flew across the bright blue sky. On the ground Deemo and Weed Killer piloted the Bayou Blaster into the swamp.

"Something's up with the boss" said Weed Killer as they drove. "It's not like him to be so reckless about letting people see us."

"Agreed" said Deemo. "Whatever troubles our master I fear it will end in disaster."

"Well let's hurry up and grab Swamp Thing's buddies. Maybe that'll cheer him up."

Deemo wished he could share his comrade's optimism but he could not shake a deep, dark sense of foreboding about whatever Arcane had planned.

* * *

Unaware of the danger he was in Tomahawk was currently in his office, filling out paperwork. It was boring but it was a necessary part of his job as a game warden. If some inconvenience meant that the swamp and its wildlife were kept safe then he was happy to put up with it. Still, he was glad when it was over.

"There, finished" he said as he put away the last form. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned. Now that the paperwork was complete he was very much looking forwards to patrolling the swamp. He'd definitely make sure to drop by and say hello to Swamp Thing.

Tomahawk stepped out of the game warden's hut and strolled over to where the Bog Rover was parked. He paused and took a moment to admire the machine. Swamp Thing had built it for him and he was very grateful for it. The vehicle certainly made navigating the swamp easier.

Just then he heard the flapping of wings. He knew at once that it was too loud to be a bird. A shadow fell over him and he looked up to see an all-too familiar bat-like creature diving out of the sky right at him.

 _Skinman! What…?_

With an ear-splitting shriek Skinman swooped down and seized Tomahawk's shoulders with his clawed feet. The game warden felt his boots leave the ground as he was swept up into the sky, air whooshing past him. Tomahawk ignored the pain of the claws digging into his flesh as he struggled to free himself but it was no good. The Un-man's grip was too strong.

Skinman laughed. "Better stop squirming" he said. "At this height a fall would be fatal."

Tomahawk realised he was right and went still. He hoped that Swamp Thing would learn about this soon. Whatever Arcane had planned for him it would not be good.

* * *

J.T. and Delbert were strolling home from school, idly talking about how their day had gone. As the street was empty they didn't worry about anyone overhearing them.

"Man I can't believe I got an A!" J.T. exclaimed happily.

"Me neither" Delbert agreed. "We owe it to Swampy. He's so busy trying to cure himself but he still took time out to tutor us."

"Yeah, he's such a great guy!"

Delbert's happy grin faded. "Do you think he'll ever find a way to become human again?"

"Sure he will" J.T. reassured him. "Remember he's a genius."

"Yeah, you're right" he replied, his good mood returning. "Let's pay him a visit later and thank him."

Before J.T. could reply a voice said, "I'm afraid not. For you boys things are about to get hot."

They looked up in alarm to see Deemo perched on a nearby rooftop, his beady eyes glinting maliciously as he watched them.

"Run!" J.T. yelled.

They spun around to flee but before they could run away, Deemo leaped down behind them. With the speed of a striking cobra his serpent-like neck extended and coiled around the boys, pinning them together back-to-back with their arms trapped at their sides. Deemo jumped back up to the rooftops and began running away.

"Stop! Let us go!" Delbert protested.

Deemo chuckled ominously as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. "Dr Arcane wants you boys present. For you it will not be pleasant."

* * *

Bayou Jack sighed contentedly as he settled back and looked out over the gently rippling expanse of water before him. Besides him was his friend Jacob, dressed as usual in grey jeans and a sleeveless white vest. The two of them were holding fishing rods and were sitting on the front porch of a simple wooden shack built in front of a lake. The Marsh Buggy was parked a little way off to the side

"Nothing like a little fishing to help you relax huh?"

"No indeed my friend. This is very soothing" said Jacob. "I must admit it would be nice if we actually caught something though."

They both laughed at that.

Hearing a faint rustling of leaves, Jack turned and his good humour was instantly replaced by fear as he saw Weed Killer emerge from the surrounding foliage in his fully transduced Un-Man form. The centipede-like creature pointed his spray gun and fired a jet of deadly chemicals at them!

"Duck!" Jack yelled as he tackled Jacob and pushed him out of the way. Even as he did so he noticed that Weed Killer had aimed wide of them. There could be only one reason for that.

 _He wants me alive_ Jack thought grimly as they both got up.

"Jack, what's going…?" Jacob's words trailed off as he saw Weed Killer and his jaw dropped in shock.

"No time to explain, run! I'll hold him off" Jack said firmly.

Weed Killer laughed mockingly. "Think you can hold me, little man?"

Jacob managed to come to his senses and fled. Satisfied that his friend was out of danger Jack ran over to the Marsh Buggy. He had to get his Bog Blaster if he was to stand a chance.

But Weed Killer was too fast. With a sudden burst of speed he raced over to the parked vehicle. A quick burst from his spray gun dissolved the back tires and then he snatched up the Bog Blaster and threw it to the ground. One stomp of his foot broke the barrel. Jack skidded to a halt s Weed Killer aimed his weapon at him.

"Surrender Jack or I'll blast you with enough poison to wipe out a forest."

Reluctantly Jack put his hands up. "So what's this about Weed Killer?"

"You and all Swamp Thing's other pals have an appointment with Dr Arcane" he replied. "Now move! The doctor doesn't like to be kept waiting."

* * *

Abigail Arcane, Abby to her friends, lay back contentedly on her bed and read another entry in the journal Alec Holland had entrusted her with after his transformation into Swamp Thing. She had read it before but she always found it fascinating to see what Alec had been thinking as he worked on his plant growth formula. His passion and determination to help both humanity and the planet Earth were enthralling to her.

"Once perfected the growth formula will provide food for countries in the grip of famine. It can also be used in reforestation efforts and to check the spread of desertification. In short it will help create a better world for all. This is my dream."

Abby sighed. "Oh Alec" she said softly. "I promise we will find a way to help you become human again and your dream will come true."

She was startled out of her reverie by a harsh screeching sound. Jumping to her feet she hurried over to her window in time to see Skinman in his Un-man form flying towards the plantation. Dangling from his feet was Tomahawk.

"Oh no" said Abby. Before she could move she heard the Bayou Blaster's propeller. She looked down to see the vehicle emerge from the swamp. Deemo was driving it while Weed Killer kept watch on Bayou Jack, Delbert and J.T.

"I've got to get help." She started to leave but then paused as she realised something.

"Wait. My stepfather wouldn't send his henchmen out like that unless he was up to something big. I'd better find out more."

She left her room and made right for the nearest secret passageway leading to Arcane's underground lab.

* * *

"Excellent work my Un-men" said Arcane as he examined his prisoners. Tomahawk, Bayou Jack, Delbert and J.T. had all been brought before him. Their hands were tied behind their backs and their ankles were bound together. Rope had been firmly wrapped around their torsos, pinning their arms to their sides. The Un-men stood behind them, ready to intervene if they made a move.

"Getting a bit sloppy aren't you Arcane?" Jack asked. "Sending your Un-men outside the swamp where people are likely to see them. I thought you were smarter than that."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures" Arcane replied. "And I am desperate." His deformed face hardened into a bitter, hate-filled glare. He went on, his voice steadily raising. "Because of you four and that leafy freak Swamp Thing I, Dr Anton Arcane, the greatest scientist the world has ever known, am now dying!"

All of them were too shocked to reply. Watching from her hiding place behind a concealed panel, Abby had to cover her mouth to stifle a gasp. She would not wish death even upon someone as evil as her stepfather.

Arcane composed himself. "Do you recall how this happened to me?" he asked, pointing at his face.

"Yes. Swamp Thing smashed some of your machinery and you were hit in the face with your mutation chemicals" Tomahawk said.

"Correct" Arcane replied. "A few days ago I began feeling unwell. My tests confirmed that the same chemicals that did this to me remained in my bloodstream and have been slowly poisoning me all this time. Based upon my analysis I have a mere two months to live."

"Let us talk to Swamp Thing" said Jack. "He can find a way to help you."

"No need. I've already found a solution." His face lit up with an evil smile. "Observe the transducer."

He pointed to the sinister coffin-like machine. It looked the same as always except that seven vertical metal platforms had been arranged around it. Each platform was fitted with leather straps meant to hold a person in place. Cables ran from the transducer to the platforms.

"I've made a few modifications to my machine" said Arcane. "I can now use it to drain the life-energy of living beings and then feed it directly into me. Not only will my life be saved, but at last I will become immortal!"

His evil smile widened. "And guess who my first donors will be?"

Tomahawk, Jack and the boys faces contorted with horror. They all began struggling furiously against their bonds, but to no avail.

"Let us go!" Delbert cried.

"Stop!" J.T. yelled.

Abby had seen enough. "I have to get Alec" she whispered as she turned and scrambled down the passageway.

"Un-men, strap them to the platforms" Arcane commanded. "And gag them. I tire of listening to their whining."

The prisoners continued to struggle desperately but they were no match for the Un-men's inhuman strength as they were dragged over to the platforms and securely strapped down. The Un-men then proceeded to gleefully stuff filthy rags into their captives mouths before taping them shut.

"MMMGH! MMMGH!" the four of them grunted into their gags as they strained against their bonds. The Un-men then fitted modified electrodes to the prisoners' skin. These were the structures that would siphon the energy out of them.

"They're all ready for you Dr Arcane" said Weed Killer.

"Splendid."

Skinman noticed something. "Wait, there are still three empty ones. What are they for?"

Arcane grinned savagely and raised his cane. Three streams of red energy flew from the skull-head and struck each Un-man directly. The three of them screamed in pain and then collapsed to the floor unconscious. Tomahawk and the others stopped squirming and stared in horrified disbelief.

Arcane cackled, "you've served me well my Un-men and now you will perform one final service by giving me your life-energy!"

* * *

Abby ran through the swamp as fast as she could until she finally came to a large tree that sported irregular wooden platforms on its trunk. The tree contained the hidden laboratory of Swamp Thing.

"Alec! Alec!" she called.

Swamp Thing stepped out of the lab and onto one of the platforms. Over seven feet tall and composed of green plant material with a covering of brown roots he was an imposing sight. Only a few people knew of the good, noble heart that existed behind the monstrous exterior.

Seeing her distress he immediately reached out with one arm that grew longer while his hand enlarged itself. He gently picked her up and lifted her up to the platform, placing her down in front of him as his arm returned to its regular size.

"Abby, what's wrong? Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine" she replied as she started to catch her breath. "But Tomahawk, Jack and the boys are in danger. My stepfather has captured them."

"What? All of them?"

She explained everything she'd seen. Swamp Thing frowned darkly.

"There's no time to waste. I have to get to the Arcane plantation at once."

"I'll come too" said Abby. "You need me to get inside."

"I know" he replied. Arcane had outfitted the plantation with a sensor array that would detect any plant biomass over a certain threshold entering the building and immediately douse it in poison. There was only one way to bypass it.

"I can't run as fast as you Abby but I think I know another way to get there that won't be as hard on you."

"What's that?"

He smiled. "Hold onto my back."

Curious, Abby hopped onto his back and put her arms around him. At the same time he sprouted a pair of vines that wrapped around her like seatbelts.

"Don't worry. I'd never let you fall" he said reassuringly.

She smiled. "I know."

"Okay, here we go."

Swamp Thing reached out and extended his arm like he had before. His hand grew, closed around a nearby tree and he stepped off the platform. With Abby clinging to his back he swung through the air like a gibbon from tree to tree using his extending arms.

Despite the situation Abby couldn't help but squeal in delight at the exhilarating feeling of swinging through the air, the wind rushing past her. Even knowing the danger he was heading into, Swamp Thing's smile widened.

* * *

They soon arrived at the Arcane plantation. Swamp Thing touched down upon the grass, taking care to stay hidden in the foliage. The 'seatbelts' retracted and Abby jumped off of his back.

"You know what to do Alec" she said as she ran to the building. Once inside she headed right for the kitchen and turned on a tap.

While she did so Swamp Thing transformed into a cluster of roots and burrowed under the ground. It took only seconds for him to locate a pipe and punch a hole in it. He transformed again, this time into green algae, and oozed into the pipe. In his algal form he flowed with the water through the pipe and emerged from the tap inside the kitchen. Abby watched as the puddle of algae climbed up out of the sink onto the floor in front of her and then re-formed into Swamp Thing. She's seen it before but she still found it fascinating.

"Thanks Abby" he said. "Now you'd best get out of the plantation. It's too dangerous for you to remain here."

"I'm not leaving you" she replied firmly.

He sighed. "All right, but stay hidden. I'll go and get our friends."

"Please be careful Alec" she said imploringly.

"I will" he said reassuringly.

* * *

Arcane grinned with evil glee as he surveyed his handiwork. Swamp Thing's friends were all strapped into place and now so were his Un-men. It had been difficult to drag each of them over to the platforms and wire them up by himself but he had succeeded and now it was time to reap the benefits.

"At last, the hour of my immortality is at hand" he said as he operated the transducer's controls. He climbed inside and the lid closed. Once more electricity crackled and the smell of ozone filled the lab as the machine activated. At the same time streams of green light began to flow from the platforms Swamp Thing's friends and the unconscious Un-men were strapped to and into the transducer. Those that were still conscious stopped struggling and groaned faintly as they felt their strength being drained away.

"It's working" Arcane hissed inside the transducer. He felt his body growing more powerful by the second. It was as if every cell in his body was charged with newfound energy.

CRASH!

The heavy wooden door that led to the staircase up to the house was knocked off its hinges and fell to the stone floor. Swamp Thing marched into the lab, his fists clenching as he saw the peril his friends were in.

"Arcane you've gone off the deep end" he snarled.

He went over to the two boys and snapped their restraints as if they were dry twigs. At the same time he sprouted numerous tendrils that yanked the electrodes from their skin.

"S, swampy" said J.T. weakly, his eyes fluttering as he looked up.

"Easy boys. I'm getting you all out of here" said Swamp Thing.

"NO!" Arcane howled, his voice oddly distorted. The transducer opened and the mad scientist emerged. Swamp Thing's eyes bulged in horror at what he saw.

The stylish suit Arcane normally wore had been ripped to shreds as his muscles bulged and expanded, leaving him clad in just a pair of tattered trousers. Eight spidery legs sprouted from an elongated purple neck and his mouth was filled with sharp fangs. A pair of leathery wings flapped behind his back. His right arm had been transformed into the head and neck of a giant red serpent just like Deemo's Un-man form while his left arm was now the head and neck of a blue multi-legged centipede creature like Weed Killer. Before Swamp Thing's eyes he grew a full half metre in height.

"You will not stop me this time you muck-encrusted mockery of a man!" the Arcane-thing bellowed. "You're too late! I am now more powerful than ever!"

"No more Arcane!" Swamp Thing snapped. "I'm here to put an end to your insanity, once and for all!"

He enlarged his fist and fired it forwards, his arm stretching out like a rubber band to punch Arcane right in the chest. The blow sent him hurtling backwards to crash into the far corner of the lab. Swamp Thing ran over to him as he got up and leaped, tackling Arcane to the floor.

As the two mortal enemies grappled furiously, Abby entered the lab. She ran over to Tomahawk and Jack and freed them from their restraints. She then rushed over to the henchmen. The three of them had de-transformed and were glowing with a strange green light. Despite that she didn't hesitate to free them too.

"Ugh… Abby" said Jack weakly. "Too dangerous… get out… before Arcane sees you…"

"Don't talk, save your strength" she replied. She looked over to where Swamp Thing was battling her stepfather.

"Please be all right Alec" she said worriedly as she started dragging the boys over to one of the hidden passageways.

* * *

Swamp Thing lifted Arcane over his head and hurled him into a wall with enough force to crack the stone. He fell to the floor but instantly sprang back up.

"Is that your best Swamp Thing?" he asked mockingly.

He thrust his serpent-arm forwards and it extended just like Deemo's Un-man neck did. Its mouth opened and its fangs sunk into Swamp Thing's side. He grunted and started to pull it off but as he did so he felt a sudden weakness come over him. An aura of green light flowed back along the serpent-arm and into Arcane.

"I recalibrated my transducer" Arcane explained. "Now I can absorb your life-energy by touch. Finally I will have the immortality you tried to keep from me!"

Swamp Thing transformed into algae, flowed out of the serpent's jaws and re-formed a few metres away. It took noticeably more effort than usual.

 _I have to keep my distance._

He formed his arm into a vine, wrapped it around a bench and hurled it at his foe. Arcane smashed it aside contemptuously and propelled himself forwards with powerful beats of his wings. He tackled Swamp Thing across the lab and slammed him into another wall. Momentarily stunned by the impact he was unable to prevent Arcane from sinking multiple sets of fangs into his body and resuming the energy drain.

With a desperate effort Swamp Thing grew a third arm from the middle of his chest and punched Arcane with all his might. The mutant scientist's fangs tore free as he was launched like a missile back across the lab and crashed heavily to the floor.

Swamp Thing stood up, swaying unsteadily. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Abby trying to get the others, even her stepfather's henchmen, to safety.

 _I can't let Arcane see her. I have to keep his attention focused on me. But how can I fight someone I can't even touch?_

Then he noticed something. The green aura around Arcane was beginning to pulse rapidly. Green energy crackled across his body and his muscles were swelling even further.

 _Only one chance. It's risky but I don't have any other option._

Swamp Thing drew himself up and transformed his feet into roots that broke through the stone floor and burrowed deep into the ground beneath it. With amazing speed they grew, spreading out through the soil. At the same time his arms became vines that shot out and wrapped tightly around Arcane.

"You want my power Arcane? Well take it, take it ALL!" Swamp Thing roared.

"Gladly!" Arcane replied with a triumphant laugh. The aura around him grew brighter and brighter as he greedily absorbed the energy like a starving leech feeding on a host.

Even as he felt himself weakening to the point that it was a struggle to stay upright, Swamp Thing reached out to the nearby plant life of the swamp through the roots he had extended and began to draw upon the bio-energy of everything from the trees to micro-organisms. A blinding green glow engulfed him as he concentrated on letting the power of the Earth itself flow through him.

Arcane's evil cackling stopped as he finally noticed that the lab seemed to have become smaller somehow. He realised at once that his body was growing bigger by the second. He looked down at his arm and was horrified to see the discoloured flesh was bubbling and seething.

"You tricked me!" he screamed. Frantically he tried to stop the power drain but he could not shut it off. The energy continued to flow into him as he tried to break free but his foe held on with unyielding determination.

Glowing like a newborn star Swamp Thing used the last of his strength to yell "take cover!"

Just as he did so Arcane gave one final howl and…

BOOM!

* * *

Abby had managed to drag Tomahawk, Jack, Weed Killer, Skinman and Deemo out of the lab. She ran back in and tried to see how the battle was faring but all she could see was a brilliant green light that forced her to squint.

She heard Swamp Thing's warning and dived behind the transducer, covering her ears and closing her eyes just in time as the lab was rocked by a sudden explosion. Equipment and furniture rattled, glass beakers fell from shelves and shattered on the floor.

When the final reverberations of the blast had ceased she cautiously looked out. The lab was surprisingly intact. Objects and furniture had been overturned but were mostly undamaged and thankfully there was no sign of fire.

She stepped out from behind the transducer and looked closer. There was no sign of her stepfather but laying on the floor was… No… Surely it wasn't possible…

"Alec!"

* * *

He groaned as he began to stir. His head ached and he hurt all over but at least he was alive. Something felt different about him but he wasn't sure what.

 _What happened?_

Then it all came back to him. He remembered the fight with Arcane and his desperate plan to defeat him, the explosion…

 _Abby!_

He tried to stand up but the battle had drained him and he collapsed back to the floor. Just then he heard her voice calling out.

"Alec!"

She ran over to him, crouched before him and hugged him tightly. Overcome with relief he instantly returned the hug. Then he realised that she was crying.

"Are you all right?" he asked gently.

"I, I'm fine" she managed to reply. "Alec, you're okay and, and you're…" Her words trailed off as she too was overcome with emotion.

Then it came to him. He could feel the cold stone floor under him. He could feel the texture of Abby's clothes and the warmth of her skin.

 _It can't be…_

He raised a hand and looked at it. To his shock it was not the large, mossy green hand he had grown used to seeing. It was a flesh and blood hand, a human hand. He began touching his chest and face but the results were the same.

"I'm human again" he said in disbelief as he ran a hand through his hair. And it was true. He was once again Alec Holland.

It was at this point Abby realised something significant and she immediately looked away. Alec realised it as well and hurriedly began looking around for something to cover himself with. After a few minutes he found a first-aid kit and took out a blanket that he wrapped around himself.

"Uh Abby, it's all right now" he said bashfully.

She turned back to him, a faint flush on her cheeks. With some difficulty they both managed to regain their composure.

"Alec, how did this happen?"

Before he could answer a familiar voice called out, "hey Swampy, you won't believe this…"

Bayou Jack and Tomahawk walked back into the lab, looking weary but unharmed. Jack's words trailed off and they both froze in place as they saw what had happened.

Three men walked in behind them. There was a black man wearing red trousers, a black tank top, boots and a top hat, a thin, pale black-haired man dressed in blue shorts and with a scrap of blue cloth around his shoulders, and a tanned Caucasian man with brown hair wearing a tattered sleeveless orange jumpsuit, blue boots and gloves.

"Those clothes… You're Arcane's henchmen aren't you?" Alec asked.

"We were Dr Holland" replied the former Deemo. "But now, as you can see, we are human again and free of his control."

"We want to thank you man" said the former Weed Killer. "If it hadn't been for you we'd have been his slaves forever." The other two nodded.

"You're welcome."

"So what happened?" Jack asked.

"Arcane thought that by draining your life-energy he would reverse the breakdown of his own cells" Alec explained. "Instead he just made them more unstable. I realised that if I could get him to absorb too much energy he'd overload himself. It seems that he completely absorbed not only the growth formula but also my mutated cells. That allowed my original DNA and cell structure to reassert itself."

Jack grinned. "Awesome man! You're cured and we're rid of Arcane for good." His grin disappeared as he realised just what he'd said. "Uh, that is…"

Alec turned to Abby in concern. As evil as Arcane was he'd still been her stepfather.

"It's okay" she said with a small, slightly sad smile. "My stepfather's evil had to be stopped. I just hope that he's at peace now."

"Me too" said Alec as he put an am around her shoulders. For a moment everyone was silent. Then…

"Hey, what's going on?" Delbert asked as he and J.T. climbed out of the hidden passageway Abby had put them in. "Where's Swampy? And who are these guys?"

Alec smiled. "Well boys, that's a long story."

* * *

Three years later:

The wedding of Alec Holland and Abigail Arcane was a small, private affair held at a modest church and with only a small crowd in attendance. That didn't bother either of them though. In fact it was exactly as they wanted it. Tomahawk and Jack attended of course, with Tomahawk acting as best man and Jack as usher, as did the three men that had once been Arcane's henchmen. J.T. and Delbert naturally acted as page boys.

"Do you, Alec Holland, take Abigail Arcane to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked.

"I do" Alec replied with a joyful smile. He was dressed in an immaculate black suit and his blond hair was meticulously styled. Even his glasses had been polished. No-one would have ever guessed he had once been a swamp monster.

"And do you, Abigail Arcane, take Alec Holland to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" Abby answered, an identical smile on her face. She looked positively angelic in a strapless and sleeveless white dress. A veil covered her shining white hair and a pink flower was pinned behind her left ear.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Everyone cheered as Alec and Abby kissed tenderly. After a moment he drew back enough to speak.

"I love you Abby."

"I love you too Alec."

Hand in hand they walked back down the aisle and out through the door, ready to begin their new life together.


End file.
